Reunion
by Empress Nutter
Summary: Sheba takes a trip to Vale to visit Jenna, and Felix expresses his hidden feelings. Lighthouseshipping oneshot.


**A/N: Reunion is my first Golden Sun fic. I love the idea of Sheba and Felix together, and, I know, the age difference. That's why, in this fic, Sheba is Jenna's age, they're both 19 in this story, set a few years after TLA. I hope you like it! Constructive reviews appreciated.**

Jenna flew out the door as soon as she heard her best friend's voice. "Sheba! You came!" she called, running up to the blond girl standing near the entrance of Vale.

"Jenna! Oh, it's been such a long time! How are you?" Sheba said, hugging her friend. "How's Isaac?" she asked jokingly, her voice dropped to a whisper.

Jenna's reddish-brown eyes sparkled as she replied, "Actually, about Isaac, we're getting married! It was kind of a surprise for you, so I'm glad you came now, the wedding's in a few days."

Sheba's thin lips curled into a smile. "I wondered when that would happen," she said playfully.

Jenna laughed and lightly punched the green-eyed girl on the arm. "Come on, let's go say hello to everyone."

The two girls ran up the hill Vale was built on, and stopped to say hello to Garet and his family. They raced up to Isaac's house, and greeted his mother.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Sheba, one of Jenna and Isaac's friends."

"Oh, darling, please call me Dora. I've heard so much about you from Isaac and Jenna. You're a Jupiter Adept, right?" Isaac's mother said.

"Yes, ma – Dora," Sheba replied.

"Alright, Sheba, let's go say hi to Isaac and Felix. See you later, Dora!" Jenna said, pulling Sheba out the door.

Sheba laughed and whispered to Jenna, "So she's your new mother-in-law, eh? Seems quite… affectionate."

"Oh, she's pretty neat. Very motherly," Jenna said with a smile. "Hey, there's Isaac and Fefe. Guys, look who's here!"

"Sheba! Hey, remember me? Isaac? What's up? How've you been?" Isaac high-fived the fair haired girl and grinned.

"Of course I remember you, Isaac! I heard you and Jenna here are finally expressing your feelings for one another, eh?" Sheba winked as she said this, and Jenna punched her on the arm again.

"Oh, you just had to put it that way, Sheba," Jenna rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, here's someone who's been wanting to see you," Jenna teased and pushed Sheba towards the silent, dark haired man standing behind Isaac, blushing.

"Hi Felix," Sheba whispered, her heart pounding. This was the man she had longed for all the years at Lalivero. He was the one she wanted, the one she needed to hold her and love her. If only he returned her love. But, even if he did, he would never show it. She knew Felix, he was much too shy to express emotions like that.

"Hello, Sheba," he murmured back, struggling to keep his feelings for the girl calm, so he wouldn't start crying. He was overloading with tears inside though, and, unable to resist it anymore, he hugged her. Felix was crying silently, and he said softly in her ear, "I love you… Sheba… I've loved you since I first met you… I can't help but to hold you… even as the tears run down my cheeks because… I know…" He was sobbing now, loud eruptions of internal pain. "I know… you will never return my love."

Sheba was crying too, but hers were tears of joy. She should have known that Felix would change someday, that he loved her, just as he always had, though he never knew how to show it, He loved her. His words echoed in her head. I love you… Sheba… I love you… I love you… Sheba… He loved her. He had said so. Sheba loved Felix and Felix loved Sheba. The realization washed over her and she kissed him passionately, over and over again. She didn't care who saw. Her heart was stretched to its largest and still growing, overflowing with love for Felix. She had never felt more at home than with his arms around her.

Resting her head against his chest, she whispered, "Felix, there is no one in all of Weyard I'd rather be with… I love you…" Sheba closed her eyes, and leaned against the strong, pony-tailed man. He rested his head on hers and they stood, locked in a loving embrace, two hearts melting as one. Two shadows, one spiky-haired, the other carrying an crescent shaped staff, ran off into the sunset in the distance, leaving the lovers with some privacy, or, at least, the most privacy they could get with all of Vale watching and going, "Awwwhh"

--THE END--

**A/N: I hoped you liked this story! Constructive criticism is very helpful. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
